


Pay More Attention in Potions (Valentine’s Day Fic)

by silentstardust



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Ace/Deuce - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Minor Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, One Braincell, adeuce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentstardust/pseuds/silentstardust
Summary: When their potions assignment goes terribly wrong these two idiots find out instead of ingesting a levitation potion they drank a love one.
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Deuce Spade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Pay More Attention in Potions (Valentine’s Day Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a quick fic for Valentine’s Day featuring my two lovely idiot sons

It was just another day, or was it? As usual the classroom filled in with students from class 1-A to the Alchemy lab for another day of class. Beakers and various tools were at their tables and as per usual Ace joined his lab partner and fellow member of the Heartslabyul dorm, Deuce at their table. “Hey.” He smiled sitting down. 

Deuce was scribbling in his notebook, he always tried to be a studious student even though he often failed miserably. 

“I said hey!” The red head repeated again with a bit of a groan that his lab partner did not acknowledge him in the first place. 

The other male looked up from his book and simply muttered, “Hello.” 

“What’s the deal?” Ace looked at him a little annoyed and pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and shuffled them. 

The blunet closed his notebook and sighed. “I just can’t have my grades slip.” 

The red head smirked with a chuckle. “Well then let’s make sure we get the potion right today.” 

As he said that the teacher Mr. Crewel walked in looking as extra as ever. “Quiet down.” He said not very loudly. When the class didn’t become ruley he went to the chalkboard and scratched his nails on it creating a painful screeching sound. “I said shut up!” He said a bit louder which was clearly heard as the sound had stopped the talking. 

Deuce turned in his chair looking very curious and ready to go. He definitely did not want to mess this up. 

“Today you all will be doing a simple potion. You can’t screw up.” The teacher talked and gave Ace and Deuce a look as he said it. “Turn to page 59 in your books. If you do it right the potion will be red. Once you’ve created the potion you can each take a sip. If you did it correctly you’ll levitate until you burp. If you do it wrong you’ll fail but you’ll also stay grounded.” 

“Ok you read off the ingredients and I’ll do the mixing.” Ace said as he put on the lab coat and put on his gloves. 

The other male opened his book and turned to the page. He read off the ingredients as the red head went to collect them from the shelves. Deuce put on his coat as well and continued to read them off. As soon as Ace put everything on their table, the other read off the directions. 

“Done!” Ace smiled once they had created the fuchsia potion that bubbled like soda. “He said we could drink it.” He separated it and gave each half in the smaller beakers. “Bottoms up!” 

Deuce smiled and clinked the beaker with his classmate’s and took a sip. It was actually quite sweet so he liked the flavor and was able to drink all of it. He watched as the red head finished his as well. “How soon is it supposed to start?” He wondered out loud as he saw their other classmates already floating around. 

After seeing nothing happen, Ace looked at the book. His eyes widened when he saw what happened. “You idiot! This is page 69. We were supposed to be on page 59.” 

The blunet quickly grabbed the book and looked at the title. He had completely missed it. The title on the page wasn’t “Levitation” it was “Love Potion”. 

“Clearly you two failed.” Mr. Crewel said walking over as the two weren’t levitating like their classmates. He glanced down and saw the page they had opened and snickered under his breath. 

“What do we do?!” Deuce looked at his teacher almost frantic. “What’s going to happen?!” 

The teacher chuckled a bit devilishly. “Well I would think that’s obvious. You both drank it right?” The two boys nodded in sync. “Well then,” he continued, “you’ll just fall in love with each other for a few hours.” 

“Oh is that all?” The red head asked sarcastically. 

“Ace!” The blunet looked at him with the most concerned look on his face. “What are we going to...” his voice trailed off as he looked into the red eyes and the potion started to kick in. “You have the most beautiful eyes.” 

Ace looked back at him the potion kicking in for him as well. He touched Deuce’s hair and pushed some behind his ear. “I never noticed before but you have such long eyelashes.” 

“And it starts.” Divus Crewel laughed and went around to his other students. 

Ace and Deuce continued to stare and touch each other. “After this class want to eat lunch together?” The red head asked the other male. 

“Like a date?” Deuce asked squealing a bit unlike himself. “I’d love to.” 

The red head took off his gloves and lab coat. They were done so there was no need to keep it on and the blunet did the same. “Hey teach! Can we go?!” Ace yelled over to the teacher who shoed them away with his hand. “Then let’s go.” He smiled taking the other male’s hand. 

They both intertwined their fingers as they walked down the hall. Deuce swung their hands a little giggling as they smiled at each other. They were certainly a sight and other students definitely watched them as they walked. 

“The cafeteria is supposed to have cherry pie today. Want to split a slice?” Ace smiled at him licking his lips. 

“You really like cherry pie. Don’t you?” 

“Maybe. But I bet you taste just as sweet.” 

The blunet’s looked at him completely confused and thought to himself. “You can’t eat me.” 

The two entered the cafeteria being disgustingly clingy. They ordered the same meal and Ace made sure to get the cherry pie. Deuce found them corner seats away from everyone. He patted the spot next to him smiling at Ace to get him to sit. 

The red head slid next to him as they sat close. “Should I have my dessert first?” He smirked at the other male. 

Deuce looked at him. “You shouldn’t eat your dessert first. It’s not nutritious.” 

Ace shook his head. “God even under this potion you’re still an idiot. Its so cute.” He smiled. 

The blunet blushed and looked away eating his food. The two boys finished their meals and when they moved onto the pie they shared it feeding each other bites and being generally over flirtatious. 

“How about...” the red head got closer and almost whispered into the other boy’s ear, “blow off our next class and go back to the dorm.” 

“For what?” Deuce asked as he finished the last piece of the pie. 

“So that we can,” Ace leaned in again. “Have some alone time.” 

“But we’re alone now.” He looked at him with a confused look. 

He practically rolled his eyes and got up and took the other’s hand. “Let’s just go.” 

The two boys grabbed their trash and after pitching it headed back to the Heartslabyul dorm hand in hand. They passed some of their sempais and classmates who again glanced at the unusual pair, who paid no attention to anyone but themselves. 

Ace lead them into the common room when they got back. It was completely empty since everyone was either at lunch or in a class. He sat down on the sofa and patted the spot next to him. Deuce got the hint and sat down. “What now?” He asked. 

As he did, the red head caressed his hand against the others cheek and moved it so he threaded his hair and leaned in. Ace pressed his lips delicately onto the blunet’s lips. Under the spell of the love potion, Deuce kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck as he fell back onto the couch. The two passionately made out on the dorm couch until they heard the clearing of a throat behind them. 

“Oh my my.” The voice of Trey was there with a very crimson faced Riddle while Cater was taking pictures of the two with his phone. 

“Doing THAT on the couch is against the dorm rules!” Riddle yelled angrily as Trey held him back. 

Deuce turned red from embarrassment and Ace sat up getting off him. 

“Aww c’mon man.” The red head scratched the back of his neck. “Can’t you leave us alone?” 

“When did this happen?” Cater asked genuinely curious about their sudden change in relationship.

Deuce answered first. “Potions class.” 

Trey and Cater shot each other a glance and then broke out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Ace asked them with a scowl on his face. “So what if we decided we like each other now!” 

Trey calmed down. “Do you? Or was it a mess up in potions class?” 

The red head appeared visibly annoyed. “That! That doesn’t matter!” He grabbed the blunet’s arm practically yanking him off the couch. “Come on Deuce. If we can’t be intimate here there’s always my room.” He dragged him towards the first years rooms although he was walking with him at the same pace. 

Ace pushed his door open and locked it from behind. “Now. Where were we?” He teased licking his lips. 

The blunet turned his head away in embarrassment. “Maybe we should slow down.” 

“Is that what you really want?” The red head took off his coat and loosened his tie more as he sat on his bed. 

Deuce did the same and nodded sitting next to him. “Maybe they’re right. We don’t know how many more hours we’re going to be under this potion. We don’t want to do...” he caught himself yawning, “anything we regret.” 

Ace seeing that he was tired moved over on the bed and laid back. “Come on. We’ll just spoon.” The other male smiled and laid on the bed with him curling up. 

“You know. It’s going to be weird tomorrow. But everything will go back to the way it was.” The blunet sighed and closed his eyes as he started to feel more tired. 

“Maybe not. We’ll just have to see.” Ace caught himself yawning. It had to be a side effect of the potion. He too found himself closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

***

Sunlight shone in through the window but it was that of sunset and the colors coming into the room were dazzled by pink hues. Ace found himself waking up, having had a restful nap and rubbing his eyes. He felt pressure on his chest and he looked to find he was being cuddled by his dorm mate. The hours before all came back to him and he quickly realized the effects of the potion were over. But he still felt it, the same feeling he had for Deuce. He was still in love with him and he knew why. Because on that page in the book was a footnote that said: The potion only works if both of the individuals are really in love with the other. There’s no real thing as a love potion. You can’t make someone fall in love. It just heightens feelings that are already there. If there is no love, it won’t work. 

Ace brushed some hair out of the blunet’s eyes which caused the boy to stir and loosen his grip. “Morning Deuce.” He said with a smile. “Well it’s really evening but you get the point.” 

Deuce sat up and yawned as he woke. “Morning.” He said still a bit asleep. “I guess it’s over then? I’ll go back to my room.” He started to get up but the red head grabbed his wrist. 

“I asked you this earlier but...” he paused for a moment. “Is that really what you want?” 

The other male looked back at him. He looked conflicted by the question. “What does it matter? The effects are-“ Lips were firmly pressed against his as Ace had leaned in and kissed him hard. Deuce returned the kiss and closed his eyes tearing up. 

The red head quickly pulled back. “What’s the matter? Did you not like it?” 

“No. I mean yes. I did. But...” 

Ace smirked and touched the boy’s cheek. “Deuce I’m going to ask you this again. What do you want?” 

He opened his eyes and looked at him. “For this not to end.” 

The red head smiled and pressed their foreheads together. “Then let’s not let it.”

***

Trey, Cater, and Riddle were drinking tea and eating tarts in the common room of the dorm. “I wonder how they’re doing in there? It has to have worn off by now.” Said the green haired guy as he took a sip. 

“Remember when this accidentally happened with Floyd and...” Cater chuckled reminiscing. 

Riddle put his tea cup down from his mouth. “Don’t remind me.” 

“Do you think we’re going to have a new couple at NRC?” Cater asked the pair. 

They both nodded. 

The shorter male took one final sip of his tea. “I’m going to have to add some more rules to this dorm.”


End file.
